the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water/Credits
Full credits for The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Logos Opening PARAMOUNT ANIMATION AND NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS A UNITED PLANKTON PICTURES PRODUCTION "THE SPONGEBOB MOVIE: SPONGE OUT OF WATER" Closing Directed by Paul Tibbit Screenplay by Jonathan Aibel & Glenn Berger Story by Stephen Hillenburg & Paul Tibbitt Based on the Series "SpongeBob SquarePants" Created by Stephen Hillenburg Live Action Direction Mike Mitchell Produced by Paul Tibbitt Produced by Mary Parent Executive Producer Stephen Hillenburg Executive Producers Cale Boyter Chris Meledandri Craig Sost Director of Photography Phil Méheux, BSC Production Designer Luke Freeborn Edited by David Ian Salter, ACE Music by John Debney Creative Supervisor Vincent Waller Art Directors Peter Bennett Ruben Hickman Co-Producer Lori J. Nelson Associate Producer Jennie Monica Costume Designer Roland Sanchez Antonio Banderas Tom Kenny Clancy Brown Rodger Bumpass Bill Fagerbakke Carolyn Lawrence Mr. Lawrence Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Leigh Shanta First Assistant Directors Lynn d'Angona Lisa C. Satriano Second Assistant Directors Carla Rose Ponzio Jeffrey Schwartz Sequence Supervisor Sherm Cohen Background Layout and Workbook Supervisor Marco Cinello Animation Supervisor Alan Smart Production Manager Kristen Kolada Caplan Overseas Animation Supervisors Insoo Ahn Yumun Jeong Minkyung Kang Byunglo Kim Janghyun Kim Sunghun Kim Sangkyun Shin Heeman Yang Joosik Yu Junhee Yu Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer/Supervising Sound Editor Tim Chau Sound Editor & Re-Recording Mixer Clayton Weber, M.P.S.E. Re-Recording Mixer Tim LeBlanc Cast This Project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Animation Crew TBA Songs "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme (From the animated television show)" Written by Mark Harrison, Blaise Smith, Stephen Hillenburg & Derek Drymon Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. "Hawaii Walk" Written by Gary Brandin, Mark Fontana, Erik Godal, Tom Maxwell & Mark Sproull Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. "Saltwater Works" Written by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. "Bikini Bottom News Theme" Written by Nicolas Carr Courtesy of Carrtoon Tunes L.L.C. "Everybody Polka!" Written by Glenn Rueger Courtesy of FirstCom Music "Teamwork" Written by Riki Lindhome and Kate Micucci Performed by Tom Kenny and Mr. Lawrence "Mannequins In Love" Written by William Joseph Martin and Marc Ferrari Courtesy of FirstCom Music "The Ecstasy of Gold (from the film Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo (1966))" Written & Performed by Ennio Morricone Courtesy of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Music Inc. and EMI Music Publishing Italia Srl "Love's Theme" Written by Barry White Performed by Love Unlimited Orchestra Courtesy of Island Records under license for Universal Music Enterprises "12th Street Rag" Written by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. "Here We Go" Written by Steve Johnson and Chris Clack Courtesy of APM "Kanjinchou" Written by Takeshi Terauchi Performed by Takeshi Terauchi and the Bunnys Courtesy of King Record Co., Ltd. "I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles" Written by Bob Alame, Frank Loesser & Lawrence Welk Performed by Lawrence Welk Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Hawaiian Adventures SpongeBob Theme" Written by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. "Buggy Girl" Written by David Hamburger, John Hunter & Jonathan Slott Courtesy of FirstCom Music "Squeeze Me" Written by Pharrell Williams, Chad Hugo, Shae Haley, Mark Harrison, Blaise Smith, Stephen Hillenburg and Derek Drymon Produced by Pharrell Williams Performed by N.E.R.D. Courtesy of i am OTHER/Columbia Records "Rap Battle" Written by Peter Shukoff and Lloyd Ahlquist Performed by Peter Shukoff, Lloyd Ahlquist & Matt Berry "Patrick Star" Written by Pharrell Williams, Chad Hugo and Shae Haley Contains elements of "La Donna e Mobile" from "Rigoletto," composed by Giuseppe Verdi Produced by Pharrell Williams Performed by N.E.R.D. Courtesy of i am OTHER/Columbia Records "Sandy Squirrel" Written by Pharrell Williams, Chad Hugo and Shae Haley Produced by Pharrell Williams Performed by N.E.R.D. Courtesy of i am OTHER/Columbia Records "You're Nice" Written by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. "Gator" Written and Performed by Steven Belfer Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. Production Babies TBA Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. Made with the assistance of the Australian Federal Government Visual Effects produced in Melbourne Australia with the assistance of Film Victoria TBA © 2015 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution of exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. In Memory of Ernest Borgnine Category:Credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (film series)